The Toontown Saga: The End Begins
by Mr. Awesome Guitarfreak
Summary: When a young Harvey Bananabrains is captured by an impostor of his legendary father, it's up to a druggy secret agent to save him. But a war is going on amongst the toons because of President Flippy's indecency & the Impericog says its time to invade. R
1. The Stranger and the Escape

Chapter One: The Stranger and the Escape.

Young Harvey Bananabrains the mouse, watched his parents closely from behind his door. He didn't know what they were saying, but he had known that this day was coming for a while. He was 13 years, 5 months, eight weeks, 4 days, 2 hours, and 32 minutes old, when he heard that his father, Montgomery, was going to fight the Impericog on an expedition he was leading. But ever so suddenly, this was not the conversation they were having, because the next thing Young Harvey knew, his mother was toes up in the upstairs hallway. Gone.

It was then when he realized that this man, who had murdered his mother, had not been Montgomery Bananabrains. But before he could call the police, the man who had looked identical to his father shoved Harvey's hands behind his back and said, "Get in the car son," and Harvey was never seen again.

The next day, Harvey woke up in a cage. It was rather inhumane. Not to mention dark, creepy, and utterly disgusting. The damp, wooden cage was full of toon skulls and rotten bananas. He sat, for hours, wondering where he would go. Until a loud sound was made. Harvey could barely see through the crack in the box he was trapped in, but barely seeing was enough to know that he was riding in the carriage of a pickup truck. He then realized that the sound that had been made was the back of the truck loosening. He nudged the box towards the back of the truck. His father's impostor checked behind the truck to see what was making all that noise. He gave nothing but a shrug and continued driving.

Harvey, trying now harder than ever, was nudging himself right off the edge of the pickup. One more nudge… Almost there… He brushed the bumper of the truck and the box split on both sides of his body. He was okay. Free. Alive. Off of that ride of terror. But also, he was lost. And this would be the least of his problems.


	2. Old Memories

Chapter Two: Old Memories

It came as no surprise, that as soon as Harvey turned up, someone would have to have custody of him, seeing as his mother was dead, and his father was fighting the most prestigious Toontown mission ever, (or so he thought.). But the outside world was not even on his mind. Harvey was lost. Harvey was okay with that. He trudged along the road of scenic nowhere, a speck of dust in the middle of an abandoned home. This world was not new to him. It had been the SECOND time he was lost in the rural wasteland that lacked a town. The first time had been much better. He was camping with his mother and father in the woods when he was 8 years, 11 months, 51 weeks, 6 days, 11 hours, and fifty-nine minutes old. The minute before his ninth birthday. He remembered that day better than any other day in the world. The crickets chirped, the frogs ribbited from the marsh across the valley. The fire was blazing, and it was his birthday, all in perfect harmony. He looked across the way to the place where he had etched his name. He ran to it. It was beautiful. Even better, he remembered it was the perfect sleeping place. And that night was just as harmonious as the day of his ninth birthday. The next morning, Harvey was woken up by a toon toddler. She tapped on his shoulder and asked, "Hello, are you awake?"

Harvey was dazed at first, then confused. There were _other toons _living here?

He thought to himself, then replied, "I am now."

And as he opened his eyes wider, he noticed four more toon children. Two mice, a dog, and a pig. The Dog, it seemed, was the oldest.

"Sorry if my little siblings disturbed you," she said. "Can I invite you to breakfast?"

Harvey, still rubbing the sleepy dust off his eyes, nodded.

Breakfast with the family was a lot like a Sandra Bullock movie. Short, sweet, and never without a good laugh. The family was very kind to Harvey. But the one who had looked oddly familiar was the oldest, Crystal. She greatly resembled Harvey's mother, the one who he had lost on the first fateful day. Crystal's mother had also greatly resembled Harvey's. She was very kind. In fact, Crystal's mother asked him many questions about his life because to her, he had looked like a long lost relative.

"So Harvey, where do you come from?"

"Nuttyboro, Donald's Dreamland, ma'am."

"Have you ever fought a cog?"

"Yes," Everyone else was in great shock.

"When was this?" The mother asked.

"This was with my dad. Now, though, he's off to fight the Impericog,"

The kids trembled at the Accursed Name of the Impericog. He was the ultimate threat to all toons. He was the one who had started the war ten years ago. Ten years, that was a long time to Harvey. He was three when he had heard of Cogs. They were scary looking demonic robots. Rumors of these Cogs lurked about when Harvey was growing up; about how any toon who touched a cog would die. The Cog Cooties, Robotic Finger Touch, all these rumors were true to him. Even rumors about saying Coggy Mary ten times fast. It was all true in his mind until he fought one for himself. He figured out that all of it was not true, and when he had told his childhood playmates the truth about cogs, they rejected him, making him the laughingstock of the entire cull-de-sac. It was almost as though he could have been on the other side of the world.

The rest of the day at the family's rural abode was fairly easy. The twins played video games, Crystal hid out in her room, and Otto, the pig, was interested to here more about Harvey's life. Otto and Harvey were outside on the patio, each with a soda in hand, talking and relaxing by the grassy, endless backyard.

Otto began with,

"So you really fought a cog once?"

Harvey replied with,

"Sure did."

"What was it like?"

"It was a lot of fun. My dad gave me one of his gags and taught me how to use it."

Harvey paused, amazed at Otto's mouth, which had dropped open 3 inches wide. Instantly, Harvey continued.

"The gag he let me use was a Dollar Bill with his good fishing rod. All you do is throw it out so that the cog sees the bill, then pull it back before he gets it. Then, he landed into a giant trapdoor my father set up. Then it explodes and--"

Harvey was stopped by Otto's mother before he could say another word.

"Son, I want you to know that I don't take kindly to strangers. If it wasn't for my kids, you would still be the hapless hobo who was walking on the street two hours ago! So you will NOT talk about Cogs to my children EVER! Or else you'e outta here. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," said Harvey.

No Cogs. It was hard to believe. They had become a big part of Harvey's life. He never talked about his adventures without saying the word "Cog." Ever. And this little fact was just enough to drive Harvey crazy.


	3. A Brutal Realization of Truth

**Chapter Three: A Brutal Realization of Truth**

Agent Trace Doggentoon was the life of the party. He was a red dog no taller than 6 feet. His days were usually an enormous party. He got while the getting was good. But also, he was an agent. A top secret member of Toontown's Elite Resistance. Him and only five others shared this amazing right. His friends respected him, his enemies cowered in fear, and he'd always been known to stick it to any cog who came down his path. But now, a new kind of mission would be given to this decorated war hero. Save a missing child. This child was Harvey Bananabrains. He had become missing at the time of his mother's death. Reportedly, he had been smuggled into the carriage of a pickup truck and never seen again. At least, this was all Trace knew. Never before had he come in contact with a kid in his adult years, so saving one would be incredibly difficult.

Trace had also known that the Impericog was planning large-scale attacks on Toontown. And while the other five members of the ETR were allowed to leave on the expedition, he would be stuck with a smaller task. This made Trace feel like a failure. And he was not happy to be second in command. You see, President Flippy (of Toontown) had always denied Trace of everything he ever had wanted. He knew Trace's secret. A secret Trace wouldn't let being a failure get in the way of. If spilled, the secret would possibly ignite a war amongst every toon in Toontown. But Trace also wasn't stupid. He knew what he had to do, and that was to save the kid. So that night, in his home, he sat and waited for morning. He couldn't sleep. Trace kept himself up all night with his drugs. He had been taking painkillers for a while, ever since he broke his leg after the Battle of Fort Polar in the Brrrgh. He never stopped. He knew it was a sin. He hated it. It tore his life apart. That wasn't the worst thing, though. Flippy knew about that, as well. And though this wasn't the secret, it would shatter his career if the Agency knew. Thankfully, they didn't. Until the third fateful day after Harvey Bananabrains' capture, everything was fine with Trace. He hadn't seen Flippy in days. _The last time might've been, _he remembered, _when he was shamming people for their money on the corner of the street. _Flippy did this a lot, and yet, the people thought he was the greatest president Toontown ever had. Trace knew Flippy's truth, too, however. And Agent Trace Doggentoon was never a frail force in the spilling of secrets.

* * * * * * * *

At the Central Cog HQ, madness was stirring as usual. Rebels were firing down the cogs with their water guns and fire hoses. Cogs were catapulting themselves out into the open. Suicide bombers were crash-landing onto the enemy forts. Fighters from both sides were exchanging vulgar remarks and shooting each other rapidly. And the Impericog watched with delight, stretching out his thick, metal legs on his desk and looking through the window to take it all in. He loved madness. It was the most delicious thing ever witnessed in his mind. He would've laughed with glee at the sight of the mayhem beyond the window, but he would die. Cogs cannot laugh. If they do, their circuits bust and they explode. Instead, he got up from his chair, and did the Cog Victory Dance. This was similar to the Toon Victory Dance, but badly choreographed (in the toons minds anyways.) To the cogs, it was the most skillful of the performing arts. But there truly was nothing more enjoyable to a cog than his daily work. All day, all night, answering calls, filling out papers, golf games with the boss, it was a cog's life. And the Impericog was living the dream. With the attack planned on Toontown, the decision now was what time to strike. But all was well in Toontown. Everything was fine. Economy was preferable, no fighting, no problems. Serene, tranquil, Toontown, the way that, to the Impericog, was an enormous problem. Meanwhile, on the battlefield, the REAL Montgomery Bananabrains was at war. Everyone was at his side when a Bounce Check nailed his left leg. His Laff meter ran back to zero. And next thing you know he was carried on a stretcher and put on a Toon Rebel Copter back to Toontown Central. Monty was left in the hospital bed requesting to see only one person.

"I'd like to see my son, please."

The nurse was perplexed.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"That's Harvey Bananabrains, ma'am. He's my son. I would like him to come into my hopsital room immediately."

"Wait a minute," the nurse paused, then said, "I know who you are. You're Monty Bananabrains. That's awesome! I had a picture of you on my wall grown' up."

Harvey's father was flattered, "Thank you," he said.

The nurse than added, "You know what I DID to that picture?! I ripped it to shreds!"

Instantly, Montgomery Bananabrains figured out that this "nurse" had not been the person he thought she had been. It was an impostor. He ripped his disguise to shreds. She, the nurse, became he, the impostor of Montgomery, all because of the ripping of a disguise. Montgomery Bananabrains escaped. He moved himself out of the hospital bed and into the wheelchair while the impostor chased after him with a Seltzer Bottle. The impostor gagged Monty, but it had no effect. Both of them were incredibly surprised at this. Then, at the same time, they both thought, _Gags can't kill Toons? Oh yeah! This'll sure be a good/bad thing for him. _And before the impostor could take another step, he tripped over a wire and fell on his face. _Well, at least I'm in a hospital_, he thought.

But now, Monty Bananabrains had to spread the word of the impostor, of the Impericog, or the revolt, of the tragedy that was soon to come in Toontown. He had to tell everyone before it was too late. And 'too late' was too soon and too close to call.


	4. Harvey Bananabrains' Departure

**Chapter Four: Harvey Bananabrains' Departure**

It has been two weeks, four days, eight hours, 44 minutes and ten seconds since Harvey Bananabrains was taken by his father's impostor. Now, Harvey was very bored. Farm chores were done quickly. The chicken coop was immaculate. And not a cog in sight! Not a single one! No matter how far he looked, not a cog was visible in all directions. He couldn't believe his boredom, so he asked Otto what he did for fun, and Otto said,

"Well normally, we would play together, but Mom doesn't want you associating with us."

"If she hates me so much, then why don't I just leave?" Harvey asked.

_That was a good question, _he thought. _Why don't I just leave? _

So that was what Harvey Bananabrains set his mind to, leaving. Getting away. Going. And so he left at the end of the night. No one noticed. He was gone. Bye Bye. Later dude! Don't let the door hit you in the butt. It was all the same for Harvey, and he continued his journey; Destination Unknown.

The next morning, at the very place Harvey stayed the previous night, the family woke up to a Harvey-less morning. Though peaceful, it was not what the kids had wanted. They liked him. It was really only their mother who hated Harvey. He brought in new ideas to the kids' minds that she herself moved away from in order to shelter her children. But the real reason behind this was that Crystal's father died because of a cog attack. It had been the only death of a toon by a cog in years. Ashamed, she moved away and took her new family with her. But the kids didn't know this. Only she had known this. And she was willing to put an end to Harvey's stories and adventures that even involved the word "Cog." And his departure, was the very best thing for her migraine.


	5. Spreading the Word

**Chapter Five: Spreading the Word**

Montgomery Bananabrains had quickly become a topic of public attention. He hadn't fought a cog in days. He left the Toontown Central Hospital still wounded from the cog attacks. He talked to Flippy several times throughout the day, telling of an invasion. Flippy was also becoming a topic of interest. He reportedly denied any calling from Monty or any signs of an invasion. It would seem that anybody under this kind of pressure would suicide, but this was not an option for President Flippy. No matter how badly he ran the city, he still wasn't going to give up. He knew of the invasion, clear and well. His knowledge was better than anyone else's. Agent Trace Doggentoon knew of Flippy's knowledge. And he called a toon party to dish it all out.

He knew this was the right time to spill everything to the people. The truth about Flippy and the way he was governing Toontown. He stood on the top of the fireworks watch tower, looked at all of the toons that were there and said,

"Ladies and gentlemen, Toons of all ages, there is a problem with our government, in case you haven't noticed. Our civilization's President, Crazy Flip Dizzybrains, a.k.a. Flippy, has been hiding Toontown's flaws. There is clear and present danger amongst us. Flippy has denied all words of an Invasion. THERE WILL BE AN INVASION!!!" he paused, regained his composure, and was about to say something when another toon chimed in, "How can we believe you?"

"I've got proof," Trace remarked. He showed blueprints he had stolen from his last visit to Central Cog HQ.

Carefully, he explained the blueprints to the toons.

"This is what Montgomery Bananabrains has been saying this whole time. He was a witness before they sent him back to Toontown Central."

The toons went "Ooooooooh!" Then others went "Aaaaaaaaaah!" And a throng of people marched to President Flippy's office in Toon Hall. But Trace, after considering what he'd just done, had realized something, a new kind of "clear and present danger."

_I've just ignited a war._


	6. Toontown's Fate

**Chapter Six: Toontown's Fate**

Toontown's fate depended entirely on the action taken by President Flippy. And at this point, the hapless town was doomed. Flippy would flee Toontown as soon as he saw the first cog. And now because of a druggy Secret Agent, everyone knew. People were buying gags like crazy. Lines for Goofy's Gag Shop had grown immensely since the public message was given. Others decided to evacuate. But where could they go? Life would not treat them kindly anywhere else but here. They could not go much farther than the edge of the Town. It was guarded by four hefty Cog Bosses; The CEO, the Chief Justice, The CFO, and the Senior VP. But all four of them put together were no match for the Impericog. His word was final. That was final. My very last sentence could have been finalized by this guy. That's how tough he is.

And meanwhile, Harvey Bananabrains, while continuing on his journey back into Toontown, saw two very strange things in the air that day. The first was a fleet of Cogs headed for Toontown. The second was a toon with a jetpack traveling in the opposite direction of the Cogs. Harvey took a double take at this man. _Was he crazy? Could he fly? And if so, why was he needing a jetpack? _These thoughts clogged Harvey's mind as he continued walking. Then the crazy flying man soared down towards Harvey.

"Hey, kid. Name's Trace. I need you to follow me," he said.

"Who are you?" Harvey asked tentatively.

"I'm a government spy for the city of Toontown. I was sent here to take you back to your home." Trace stopped, looked up at the sky, then added, "But now's probably not the best time, you see. It's no Air France up there with those Cogs."

Harvey looked up.

"Yeah, you're right," he replied.

Harvey was really unsure about this guy. He had the badges, and the muscles, but was this guy REALLY the guy who was sent on the mission to take him back to Toontown? For the third time questions filled Harvey's mind. He then said, "So what are we going to do until these Cogs clear up?"

Trace returned with, "We'll have to find shelter somewhere."

Then Harvey did something he knew he would regret. He told of the little house above the hill where he had stayed previously before wandering off like this. He almost KNEW that Crystal's mother would NEVER let him back in after one moderate stunt that was so mild it couldn't even be called a stunt. Surprisingly, though, Crystal's mother gave Harvey and his Secret Agent friend another chance. And even though she didn't know why they were having to come here, no matter how many times Trace explained it, it didn't matter. If it meant the safety of someone she just met and began to grow fond of, that was just okay.

******

Closer and closer came the end. It was time to strike and the Impericog knew this better than anyone else. That day when Harvey and Trace showed up at the Miller's (this was Crystal's family) the Cog had sent nearly four thousand cogs to the very heart of Toontown. Donald's Dock was in ruins. Toontown Central became a division of Cogs, Inc. Everybody was frantically running for their lives. Several toons, however, were using their gags to fend off the cogs. Eventually, though, the Cogs took over Goofy's Gag Shop and stole all of the gags in there. The final wedding cake was used on a couple of Mister Hollywoods in an invasion of Daisy Gardens. And by then the Lawbots of the Brrrgh were revolting. And at this point, the toons had no choice but to bow down to their newfound cog overlords. This was truly the end. Tragic, but believable. The most horrible thing though, was that Montgomery Bananabrains had not lived to fend the cogs off quite just yet. Or so they had thought.

You see, no one had heard from Harvey Bananabrains since the day he was kidnapped, but by no means was he pushing up daisies. He was alive as he ever felt and exceedingly happy about it. In fact, Monty Bananabrains had found his way to the Miller's residence with hopes to find his long-lost son. (If by long you mean one week and two days.) Aside from that, though, the Millers and Trace had established an unofficial Toon Resistance Hideout at the house. It was in the most remote part on the outskirts of Toontown (beyond the Cog HQs) that the cogs could not find. It was safe for now. Safe. That was a good feeling for Harvey. A feeling seldom felt after one loses his own mother. Regardless, he felt safe, and that was good with him.


	7. Toontown Is Defeated

**Chapter Seven: Toontown Is Defeated**

So that was that. Toontown was doomed. By then, though, the surviving toons had moved in with Harvey, the Millers, and Trace, and Monty and even though it was a tight squeeze, they made it work. Battle plans had already been set up. Now, it was only a matter of timing. Harvey thought to himself all day about this. _Son of a gun, when are those cogs gonna get here? _He had thought this same phrase all day long; until he'd heard something coming from above. It sounded like a swarm of bees.

He thought to himself, _Wait a minute... that's not a swarm of bees. Those are Cog Propellor Caps._

"EVERYBODY IN THE BASEMENT!" he shouted. And what do you know, everybody ran for the basement. The next thing Harvey heard before he shut the hatch to the basement was a large CRASH!!! This was the roof. Cogs were slamming this place as hard as they could. Harvey, Trace, and the rest of the score of them (yes, there WERE 20) didn't make a sound. Their house was in ruins, but they could not make a sound or else they would surely die. And that would be a problem.

Then one cog slammed the hatch on the basement and discovered everyone, all twenty of them. But unfortunately for Trace, his body had been crushed by the oncoming cog who pounded the basement door. The last thing heard of him was a scream of pain. Then he was gone. There was no more Agent Trace Doggentoon. He was 35 years, 7 months, 31 weeks, five days, eight hours, thirty-five minutes and 27 seconds old at the very second of his death. Battle would not be performed. With too many cogs and only nineteen toons, the battle for Toontown was lost. Trace had died, and the Cogs' Conquest of Toontown had been a hostile takeover.

The only redeeming moment was Crystal's smiling at Harvey for his bravery and intelligence at Toontown's darkest hour. It was a happy moment, a moment he cherished in what would possibly be his final hours. And so ends our story at this moment. But a war was just beginning. And it was Harvey's job to end this.

* * *

That's the end of Book 1. Plz review & Book 2 is out and it's almost finished!


End file.
